


Matsuno Boy

by jyushimatsu-falls-in-love (NatureTheZafara)



Category: GAIMAN Neil - Works, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: "Blueberry Girl" by Neil Gaiman - Freeform, Birthday, Gen, Happy Birthday Matsuno Brothers 2k17!, Parody, Poetry, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureTheZafara/pseuds/jyushimatsu-falls-in-love
Summary: "NEET Gods of Fun and NEET Gods of Mischief,NEET Gods of Giving-No-Fucks,This is a prayer for a Matsuno Boy:First, may you bless him with luck.He's going to need it."A parody/rewriting of Neil Gaiman's poem 'Blueberry Girl', for the Matsuno sextuplets' 2017 birthday.





	Matsuno Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my favorite set of six same trash heaps!! (I mean that in the most affectionate and loving way possible ;v; ) ♥♥♥♥♥♥
> 
> The original poem is '[Blueberry Girl](http://apoemaday.tumblr.com/post/79993583542/blueberry-girl)' by Neil Gaiman. Witt many, MANY apologies to him (and also to Tori Amos & her daughter); I hope he (and they) can forgive me ;;  
>  ~~And I hope I'm not breaking a law by writing and uploading this orz~~

NEET Gods of Fun and NEET Gods of Mischief,  
NEET Gods of Giving-No-Fucks,  
This is a prayer for a Matsuno Boy:  
First, may you bless him with luck.  
~~_He's going to need it._~~

Give him no obligations, no jobs to pursue;  
Give him freedom to go his own ways.  
Keep him from scammers and black factories;  
These worries won't hamper his days.

Monochrome Showa or rainbow-bright Heisei;  
Let him indulge all of his quirks.  
Let him be as lazy and carefree as he can be  
(That is, 'til the day he finds work.)

NEET Gods of Vice and NEET Gods of Folly,  
NEET Gods of Grievious Harm,  
This is a prayer for a Matsuno Boy:  
Grant him his own person and charm.  
~~_He's going to need it._~~

Society's confusing, and people judgemental;  
Nothing is at all what it seems.  
Grant him his own ways to laugh at the world;  
Unlike others, he won't break at the seams.

Let him be boisterous, let him sparkle and shine,  
Let him rise 'til his words reach the sky;  
Let him unleash his darkness, let his smile glow with laughter,  
Let him learn to be cunning and sly.

NEET Gods of Shittiness, NEET Gods of Loserdom,  
Gods of Good-Hearts-Deep-Inside,  
This is a prayer for a Matsuno Boy:  
Six brothers standing side by side.  
~~_They're **really**  going to need it._~~

Help him to find himself, help him to stand,  
Wreck havoc, and make the city his own;  
And remind him to look beside him now and then  
So he knows that he's never alone.

Happiness is something that he takes and he gives;  
In his loserdom, he grants us all joy.  
Six times the silliness, and oh so much(tsu) more:  
Gifts for - and from - a Matsuno Boy.

 

 


End file.
